Jiki Jiki no Mi (GR)
Introduction The Jiki Jiki no Mi (Grav Grav fruit) is a paramecia type devil fruit that allows the user to manipulate gravitational force. Appearance Usage It grants the user the ability to manipulate gravity around a chosen location at will by sending gravitational forces. He first used t his power to create a gravitational force of such intensity that it caused the swindlers to be pressed heavily against the floor, which caved in to create a gigantic hole as a result. Later, he used immense amounts of gravity to accomplish other feats, such as summoning a meteor to fall from the sky. the gravity can also be user to pin people down and crush them under the immense force. the user can also reverse gravity to create a circular barrier around him which repels attacks. As a testament of his power, he stated that the meteor he brought down was merely to test his strength. This was proven further much later, when he was shown capable of levitating all of the rubble on the entire island of Dressrosa.17 He usually unsheathes his sword in order to create the gravitational forces.19 He is also able to use his powers to levitate and move materials such as a battleship or a rock, similar to Shiki's Fuwa Fuwa no Mi,10 and use the rock as a platform to stand on to levitate;20though unlike Shiki's power, Fujitora's is not hindered by the necessity of having to touch the target beforehand, and he can affect both living and inanimate objects. Strengths the main strength of the fruit is the ability to manipulate and control gravitational force. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks * Gravito (重力刀(グラビとう) Gurabitō?, literally meaning "Gravity Sword"): Fujitora's signature technique. Fujitora can manipulate gravitational forces by channeling his Devil Fruit's ability through his sword. He can send the gravitational forces by swinging or just simply moving his sword. The direction of the gravitational forces can be upwards, downwards, or sideways. He has been shown to only use one at a time so far. It was first used against the thugs of the Donquixote Pirates by manipulating gravitational forces downwards. However, this technique wasn't named until his fight against Sabo.21 The kanji for "gravity" is originally read as "juuryoku", and this is the only attack so far of Fujitora's to have an alternate reading. ** Moko (猛虎 Mōko?, literally meaning "Fierce Tiger"): Fujitora generates immense levels of gravitational forces around him that push out horizontally, which knock away anything including his enemies, buildings, trees, and whatever else that is unfortunate enough to be in the attack radius. The force is so strong that it easily destroys the ground and buildings, reducing them to rubble. While using this technique, the gravitational force generates black lightning around Fujitora. The name of this technique is a reference to Issho's epithet, Fujitora, which means "wisteria tiger". It was first used against Sabo in Dressrosa.21 * Jigoku Tabi (地獄旅 Jigoku Tabi?, literally meaning "Hell Journey"): Issho slices through a large group of enemies over a wide area, then as he sheathes his sword it causes a powerful downward force of gravity sending them down into a massive crater. It was first demonstrated against a group of thugs.7 Although it was not named in the manga or anime, it is named in Pirate Warriors 3, in which it is translated as Trip to Hell.22 * Abare Himatsuri (あばれ火祭り Abare Himatsuri?, literally meaning "Festival of Furious Flames"): Issho stands on a piece of rock and levitates it into the air and flies across the battlefield, raining a storm of meteorites in his wake. Trivia External Links Category:World of Gourd Roger Category:World of Gourd Roger Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit